YuGiOh: The Making Of
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Do you think that everything always went right from the very first time on the Yu-Gi-Oh set? Better think again
1. Default Chapter

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Making Of**

Summary: Do you think that everything always went right from the very first time on the Yu-Gi-Oh set? Better think again.

We (me and my friend Anidark) hope you're going to like it! R and R if you want to. Have fun!

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie**_

Pegasus: (Flying trough the air when Seto hit him with their duel) "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" (Smashing on the ground) "Ough!"

Seto: "That's all folks…" (Sweat drop) "What the…? I sound like that pig from Looney Tunes…"

Pegasus: (Standing up) "I think it suits you well Kaiba-boy."

Seto: "Stop the Kaiba-boy thing. You sound so gay when you say that…"

Pegasus: (Laying his hand on his chest) "Maybe I am."

Seto: "…Now you're creeping me out."

Pegasus: "Just check the script so we can finish this…"

Seto: (Getting the script from underneath his coat) "Good idea." (Searching the right page) "Here it is. Let's see. It's correct that I have to say 'That's all folks' and after that… I must dance the birdy-dance in a chicken suit?..."

Pegasus: (Clapping in his hands and smiling) "Oeh the birdy-dance! I like it. C'mon Kaiba-boy, hurry up!"

Seto: (Going trough the script quickly) "T-this can't be right! Me, Seto Kaiba in a chicken suit! ME?"

Director: (Scratching head) "Indeed, this can't be right. Seto give me your script for a second."

Seto: (Handing over his script grumbling)

Pegasus: (Giggling)

Director: (Getting the right page) "Weird…It looks like someone wrote it after the 'That's all folks' sentence…with a pen! So someone wrote it there on purpose to make you dance the birdy-dance in a chicken suit!"

Seto: "Who would do such a horrible thing?"

Pegasus: (Still giggling)

Seto: (Turning around and pointing to Pegasus) "You was it! Isn't it?"

Pegasus: (Giggle) "Oops I'm busted!"

Seto: "You want ME to dance in a chicken suit? You creepy, creepy, creepy old man!"

Pegasus: (Getting a chicken suit out of nowhere) "C'mon Kaiba-boy! You would make this old man very happy!"

Seto: (Running away) "You sick pervert!"

Pegasus: (Running after Seto) "You can't escape Kaiba-boy!" (Laughing insane)

Director: (Sweat drop) "O god…" (Turning around to the rest of the YGO cast) "You can take a break… a very long one…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi and the group talk with Seto at the doors of Pegasus's castle**_

Seto: (Flames appearing in his eyes) "For the first time, I shall duel with fire and passion in my heart!"

Group, except Yugi: "…?"

Joey: (Pointing at Seto) "What the hell… 'With fire and passion in my heart?... Who do you think you are? Shakespeare?"

Yugi: "I can sense it!"

Joey: "You can sense what?"

Yugi: "You know (Nodding to Seto) the fire and passion in his heart…"

Tristan: "…What?"

Bakura: "Why do you say such a thing?"

Yugi: "Because it's in the script."

Joey: "Maybe it is in the script, but c'mon! You can't sense anything!"

Yugi: "Yes I can!"

Joey: "Well prove it then!"

Yugi: "I will! (Walks to Seto and grabs his arm)

Seto: "What are you doing…?"

Yugi: "Sshh! I'm trying to sense something!"

Seto: "Let go of my arm…"

Yugi: (Still holding Seto's arm and starts humming) "Hhmm…Sense…Hhmm…Fire and passion…"

Seto: "Yugi let go of me! You weird kid, you're creepy just like Pegasus!"

Somewhere at the front of the castle, a window opens and Pegasus's head pops out.

Pegasus: "You called Kaiba-boy? You still have to dance you know?" (Giggling)

Yugi: "Hhmm…Sense…Hhmm…Fire and passion…"

Seto: "Stay away from me Pegasus! AND LET GO OF MY ARM YUGI!"

Yugi: (Let's go of Seto's arm quickly. His lip starts to tremble and he gets big puppy eyes)

Tea: (Running to Yugi) "Ooh! Don't cry Yugi! Look what you did Kaiba!"

Seto: "OH! So now it's my fault?"

Joey: "That's right mister Shakespeare!"

Seto: (Getting script out of nowhere and pointing at it) "It stood in the script! The script!"

Joey: "O fuck the script! It's always the script's fault isn't it?"

Seto: "BUT IT IS!"

Joey: "And what is that fire thing in your eyes. You say 'Fire and passion in my HEART' and then a flame appears in your EYES!"

Seto: "It's the script I tell you! The script!"

Joey: "Fuck the script!"

Director: "STOP INSULTING MY SCRIPT!"

* * *

Sorry people, that's everything for chapter one. But there'll be more in the future! We hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Making Of**

Let us begin at chapter two of this twisted up story! But first reviews.

**FreeAngel: **Thank you very much.

**The 13 th Jinx: **Thank you very much too.

**Ryou-Lover-2: **Pegasus rullez! **:p **Thank you for liking the story!

**WesternUniversityChick:** Thank you very much too. **:p**

**LPGurl: **Thank you, here's the update

**Komo Pineconeseed: **Thanks! I will **n.n**

And here is chapter two!

* * *

**_Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie somewhere in the beginning… _n.n**

Random person: "We came here to fight Yugi! Not to fight nobodies like you two!"

Joey: "Did you call us nobodies?"

Random person: "Yes I did call you nobodies!"

Joey: "Don't call us nobodies you nobody!"

Tristan: (Sweat drop) "That were a lot of 'nobodies'…"

Joey: "What the… Hey, you're right! Who wrote this scene? Is he a fan of 'nobodies' or something?"

Tristan: "O no, he's going to insult the script again..."

Director: (Grabs his chair) "Oh god… Tristan what have you done?"

Joey: (Tabs his foot on the ground loudly) "I demand a better script! The dialogues make no sense at all!"

Tristan: (Turns to director) "He's right you know. Sometimes the dialogues are indeed stupid."

Director: (Raises a finger in protest and wants to say something)

Joey: (Gets a board with the message 'A better script for Yu-Gi-Oh!' on and starts walking around) "Better script! Better script! Better script!"

Tristan: (Sweat drop)

Director: (Raises from his seat) "THAT'S IT! If YOU think it's SO EASY to write a script, then YOU do it YOURSELF!"

Joey: (Stops and looks to the director) "Really?" (Throws board away and gets a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket)

Tristan: (Looks at the paper and the pen) "You were waiting for this moment, weren't you Joey?"

Joey: "You bet I was!"

Tristan and director: (Sighing)

Joey: "Well let's see…I know!" (Starts writing on the paper)

Everyone: (Looks at Joey)

Joey: (Ten seconds later, gives piece of paper to the director with a big smile) "Now that's a good script!"

Tristan: (Reads it behind the director's shoulder) "Joey wants a giant donut, Joey gets a giant donut. Joey wants a sport car, Joey gets a sport car…"

Director: (Continues) "Joey wants a giant donut again, Joey gets a giant donut again…"

Joey: (Nods and smiles)

Tristan and director: (Sweat drop)

Director: "You didn't only change the scrip! You changed the whole story!"

Joey: "Only a little bit."

Tristan: "A little but? The story isn't even going about Duel Monsters anymore!"

Joey: (Scratches his head) "Does that matter?"

Tristan and director: (Anime fall)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**_SPECIAL! Yu-Gi-Oh injuries! _n.n**

_**Episode where Kaiba is leaning out of the helicopter right before the start of Battle City**_

Seto: (Points his finger up while speaking)

Seto's finger gets hit by the propeller of the helicopter and Seto falls out the helicopter.

Seto: "WAAAH!" (Hits the ground)

Yami: "What the hell?" **O.O**

Seto: (Holding his hand and rolls over the ground) "AAH! MY FINGER! AAH!"

Joey: "Wow! His finger is missing dude!"

Director: "I told you! 'Keep your hands inside the helicopter!'. Joey, go search Seto's finger!"

Seto: "NO! Not the mutt! Keep him away from my precious finger!"

Joey: "Dude, I'm not going to search you freaking finger! I don't even know where to start searching for it!"

Yami: (Pointing to the right) "It flew that way…"

**_Episode where Duke and Yami are playing Dungeon Dice Monsters_**

Duke: "Go dice roll!" (Throws his dices away with a very strong swing and ends his turn) "It's your turn Yugi."

Yami: (Thinking) "I don't think I can throw that hard… Oh well, I can always try…" (Yelling) "Go dice roll!"

Yami throws the dices so hard that they accidentally fly so far and one hits Duke in the eye.

Duke: (Falls on the floor) "NJAAAH! MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYE!"

Yami: "Holly crap!" **O.O**

Director: "What's WRONG with you people?"

Yami: "It was Yugi…"

Yugi: "… What? NO!"

Duke: (Still on floor) "Medic! MEDIC!"

**_Episode where Joey and Mako Tsunami are having a duel_**

Joey: "I lay one card upside do…"

Suddenly the orca that was swimming around grabs Joey and drags him in the water.

Mako: "By all the great fish in the sea!" **O.O**

Tea: "Oh my god! Joey!"

Director: "Didn't I say to get a dolphin instead? Hu? DIDN'T I?"

Everyone looks at the director silently. Joey is still wrestling with the orca.

Director: "But who listens to me anyway? I…"

Tristan: "Shouldn't we go and save Joey?"

Tea: "Good idea!"

Director: (Sobs furiously and tries to eat his shoe)

* * *

And this was chapter two of this story! Till the next one! 


End file.
